Dominación
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] En plena víspera de navidad, Geese decide hacer un entrenamiento nocturno con uno de sus subordinados.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA** **.**

 **. .+*Este fanfic forma parte del 2do Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters* + . .**

 **Bueno, ¡ya era hora de que posteara algo con Hein! Uno de los personajes que esperaba con anisas locas en esta nueva entrega de KOF y que terminó gustándome mucho. Lo normal era que le escribiera algo, pero no había encontrado una buena situación, por suerte la inspiración me sonrió el día de hoy. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi ;)**

 **Dedicado al [Billy Squad] con todo el cariño. Gracias por toda la demencia y los ánimos.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Dominación**

Era cuestión de minutos para que la medianoche llegara y trajera consigo los primeros minutos de la navidad. Con Ripper y Hopper acompañando a sus familias y Billy fuera del país visitando a su hermana, realmente no se imaginaba otra manera de pasar una noche como está más que en la parte más alta de su torre contemplando el panorama tal y como lo había hecho ya en años anteriores. Ciertamente este año era diferente, pues no estaba completamente sólo y el recordatorio fue el sonido que hizo la puerta metálica que conducía hasta la plataforma superior de su torre al abrirse

No se giró a mirar, pero se imaginó la esbelta figura de su más nuevo subordinado, caminando de manera elegante y deteniéndose tras de él, pidiendo permiso para dirigirse hacia él como siempre hacía. Justo cuando pensaba que nadie podría igualar a Billy en diligencia, había reclutado entre sus filas a uno que sin duda podía superarlo, al menos en modales— Adelante, Hein —dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano. Para no ser un maleducado se dio la vuelta, encarándolo y cruzando los brazos con expresión seria.

— Señor Howard, sólo quería informarle que he terminado de asear su oficina personalmente. También he traído la botella de whisky que me ha pedido.

El joven mayordomo balanceaba en una mano una charola con una botella, un par de vasos y una cubeta de hielos. Geese sonrió de medio lado al verlo y casi pudo jurar que el muchacho se tensó en respuesta a dicho gesto por lo que alzó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír para indicarle la siguiente instrucción— Bien. Acompáñame con un trago, ¿quieres?

Hein se apresuró a preparar una bebida tal y como sabía que a su jefe le gustaba, ayudándose al apoyar cuidadosamente la bandeja en la barandilla que los deparaba del vacío— No, yo… estoy bien —contestó de la manera más cortes que pudo, aún no había encontrado la manera de hacerle saber a Geese que si había algo que le disgustaba eran las bebidas alcohólicas.

— No vas a dejarme aquí bebiendo sólo, ¿o sí?

Sabía que Geese hablaba en serio y escucharlo decir eso le hizo sentir culpable, tanto así que Hein hizo una pequeña pausa en la preparación de la bebida para pensar. Después de unos cuantos segundos, continuó una vez que había decido su respuesta definitiva— No, es sólo que…

— Entonces has lo que te digo. Bebe— Geese se acercó a él de repente y tenerlo tan de cerca le puso nervioso, ocasión que el mayor aprovechó para poder arrebatarle la botella de las manos y preparar la bebida que su joven mayordomo tomaría. Sujetó el vaso con una mano y con la otra la mano de Hein, haciendo que éste se pusiera todavía más intranquilo que antes, aunque debía reconocer que hacía un muy buen intento por disimularlo todo. Depósito la bebida en la mano de Hein para asegurarse de que la tomara y sonrió mientras tomaba su propio vaso de la bandeja y daba un gran trago.

— Señor Howard, si me permite el comentario, hace algo de frío aquí afuera. Debería ponerse algo encima o podría enfermarse —el joven no era para nada tonto y sabía que si utilizaba cualquier excusa para volver al interior del edificio podría deshacerse de la bebida fácilmente en lugar que tener que beberla a la fuerza bajo la mirada atenta de su jefe.

Geese dejo salir una risa corta— Estoy bien. Estaba pensando en hacer algo de entrenamiento

— Si gusta puedo traerle un aikidogi. Esta misma tarde los he lavado, planchado y colocado en su armario.

— Podría ser —contestó Geese aun sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para continuar mirando el paisaje. El señor Howard era bastante impredecible, podría decirse que hasta un tanto voluble y una respuesta como esa no ayudaba en lo más mínimo para saber lo que realmente quería. Pero Hein simplemente quería escaquearse del compromiso de beber y si de paso podría traerle algo de abrigo a su jefe, mejor. Se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar por donde había venido, llevándose consigo la charola que había traído y su propio vaso. Estaba ya muy cerca de la puerta cuando un grito familiar y muy alarmante le hizo girarse de inmediato.

— ¡Reppuken!

Un proyectil de color púrpura avanzaba a toda velocidad en dirección suya, dándole apenas milésimas de segundo para reaccionar. Hein pegó un salto hacia un lado, lo cual le costó el balance de la charola y todo lo que llevaba consigo. El ruido de los cristales rompiéndose fue opacado por el fuerte latido de su corazón y de su boca apenas pudo salir una pregunta que sonaba a queja— ¿¡S-señor!?

— No te he dicho que me trajeras uno —Geese ya no miraba el paisaje, sino que tenía los ojos clavados en él, sonriendo. Después de un momento se bebió lo que restaba de su vaso y lo dejo en la barandilla mientras adoptaba una posición de combate— Además, te he dicho que iba a entrenar y ¿qué es de un entrenamiento sin un rival?

Hein tragó saliva, pero disimulo su emoción completamente, tan sólo limitándose a ponerse de pie y preparase para la batalla diciendo— Entendido. Estoy list…

De nuevo otro proyectil lanzado hacia él le interrumpió y aunque lo esquivó más fácilmente no puedo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la ronca risa de Geese que lo miraba de lejos con una expresión intimidante y atractiva a partes iguales. El mayor extendió una mano y lo provocó diciendo— _Come on_.

No era la primera vez que tenía un duelo con su jefe, de hecho, había sido una de las primeras cosas que había hecho para probar que era digno de trabajar para él. Tenía que admitir que no le extrañaba para nada haber perdido contra él; Geese era un peleador duro de vencer, con años de experiencia y una técnica difícil de combatir. No era fácil engañarlo para que sus contragolpes fallasen y quizás lo más duro era que resultaba muy complicado concentrarse en la pelea cuando el musculoso torso desnudo y el bien parecido rostro de Geese le resultaban imposibles de ignorar. Habían muchas personas en el mundo pero ninguna como el señor Howard, ninguna tan imponente ni tampoco tan atractiva.

A veces pensaba que era un milagro haber terminado trabajando para él, pero no había sido al azar ni cosa del destino; Había puesto todo su empeño en llegar hacia él y poder llamarse su sirviente podía ser visto como poca cosa para algunos, pero no era tarea fácil. Howard Connection tenía altísimos estándares a la hora de reclutar hasta el personal de más baja categoría. Era de esperarse que siendo su mayordomo personal requiriera también de saber combatir, sobre todo cuando le anunció que haría equipo con él y con su sombra, Billy Kane, en el torneo de KOFXIV. Aunque el inglés no había estado de acuerdo en que participara, Geese le había asegurado que había probado su valía, aunque sin mencionar que había ganado por una victoria aplastante. Billy lo miraba con recelo casi siempre, mantenía las distancias a pesar de que siempre se había portado amablemente con él. Pero no era el desgarbado rubio quien le interesaba sino el jefe de ambos, el dueño de la ciudad, el apuesto hombre con el que ahora se batía a duelo.

El frío del ambiente comenzó a sentirse reconfortante conforme la pelea avanzaba, él esfuerzo físico del combate empezaba a hacerlo sudar, así como la excitación de luchar contra el único hombre al que idolatraba. Ahora entendía porque no había querido que le trajese un aikidogi. Habían pasado ya algunos minutos y a este paso todo apuntaba a que perdería pues ya estaba algo cansado mientras que Geese se veía como nuevo. Aún tenía la oportunidad de salir victorioso, pero ganar iba a requerir más que un simple esfuerzo, tenía que emplear una de sus habilidades más poderosas y eso consumiría toda su energía. Fallar significaba otra derrota, pero si lograba hacerlo bien, saldría airoso y tal vez hasta lograría impresionarlo.

Conocía bien cuál era su mejor oportunidad y espero el momento justo para llevar a cabo su plan; Justo cuando Geese se preparaba para lanzar un proyectil, lo esquivó ágilmente para poder acercarse a él y usar su técnica más poderosa. Lograría dominarlo ahora, le demostraría cuan preparado estaba— Pongamos fin a esto —dijo con entusiasmo al canalizar una bola de energía de color rojizo en su mano, algo que sin duda Geese no esperaba pues cuando lo observó depositarla en el suelo cayó inmediatamente de rodillas, agonizando por el dolor. El suelo alrededor del mayor se tiñó de un fuerte color sangre y una energía obscura le impedía moverse.

Hein se irguió, acomodándose las gafas mientras disfrutaba de la escena frente a él. Someterlo de esa manera era demasiado gratificante cómo para no detenerse a observar, aunque fuera sólo por un breve instante. Sonrió satisfecho mientras avanzaba en dirección a su jefe— No puedes escapar de mis manos ahora —le dijo y después se agachó, levantándole la barbilla con una mano para observar bien el sufrimiento de Geese, tratando de convencerse mentalmente de no intentar besarlo o aquello podría no tener un buen final.

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

En lugar de pena, en el rostro de Geese se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra que sorprendió a Hein. Una de las manos del mayor se ciñó en torno a su cuello hasta cortarle la respiración y aun sujetándolo comenzó a ponerse de pie de inmediato. El rubio observó su rostro por un breve instante y soltó una risa burlona al ver su desesperación para después decirle— Fuiste demasiado predecible —y sin dudarlo ni un momento lo azotó contra el suelo, procurando que cayera sobre los pedazos de vidrio rotos que estaban a un lado. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Hein soltó un quejido sonoro de dolor al sentir los trozos de cristal encajándose en su espalda y fue incapaz de levantarse, estaba agotado. Había sido un contragolpe y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Geese sólo había estado fingiendo. Había pensado que lo tenía dominado, pero el dominado había sido él mismo. La batalla estaba perdida.

— Buen intento, pero creo que aún te falta mucho por aprender —dijo Geese acercándose hacia él y observándolo con satisfacción. Tal parecía que ambos tenían un lado sádico que no sacaban muy a menudo, pues la sonrisa de Geese delataba lo mucho que se había divertido al lanzarlo contra los vidrios a propósito. A lo lejos, una campana marcaba el inicio de la media noche y algunos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar en la distancia, las chispas de colores apenas se colaban en su visión periférica pues de momento no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el atrayente rostro de Geese, sonriéndole y extendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su corazón latía con fuerza y desbocadamente, pero no por lo exhausto que le había dejado el combate sino al sentir alrededor de su hombro el pesado brazo de Geese, sosteniéndolo en una especie de abrazo fraternal. No ayudaba nada el hecho de que el mayor estuviese completamente desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, el dulce olor corporal del mayor le tenía embelesado y el hecho de que estuviera encaminándolo hacia el interior de la torre le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago por la emoción.

—Ha sido entretenido. Ya tendrás tiempo de limpiar ese desastre por la mañana— dijo Geese mirando los restos de cristal y sangre en el piso y disfrutando el sabor de la victoria, seguro de que Hein lo había disfrutado tanto como él.


End file.
